


Legally Adults | College Au

by Fandom_Sandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cheating, College, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Omorashi, Public Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sandwich/pseuds/Fandom_Sandwich
Summary: A/N: The tags on this fic are NOT in every chapter. The chapters have their tags in their notes. Current fic tags are set for the next 4(?) Chapters.A collection of drabbles and quick fics. I kinda update when I feel like it which may be daily or every couple days or every other week or something it depends. I'd really like it if you guys gave me prompts or requests, I have fun trying more things and kinks.Actual fic summary:The volleyball boys are colleges students! Some responsible, some reckless, most a bit too horny, and some are high. Sex, drama and they're still in school! This'll be one hell of a ride.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Kurooshou: Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo takes Chemistry and Daishou just si happens to be the worst person in the world...and his lab partner...and the object of his current fantasies...in his dorm room. Daishou's suggestion to get high leads Kuroo to a surprisingly...sensitive discovery.  
> Just one night. Right?
> 
> Tags: recreational drug use

Daishou has been Kuroo's rival since high school. And now he was his current object of both hate and desire. What could possibly compel someone to fantasize about how their sworn rival might look with their cock in their mou- okay, he really needed to stop thinking about him, but it was so difficult. He was trying to do his damn chemistry homework when all he could think about was that snake bastard begging for- oh goddamnit!  
Kuroo lets his pencil drop onto his desk with a groan of frustration. As much as he despised it with every fibre of his being, the urge to just get one off to a fantasy or two was strong. He could do that, but there was one small problem.  
"Could you keep your frustration quiet? Your groaning is uncomfortable," Daishou said flatly.  
"Would you shut up?" Kuroo snapped back.  
Their insults and teases and taunts had become much less aggressive by now, but that didn't change the fact that Kuroo now had two reasons why he might wish to strangle his lab partner who was currently relaxing on Kuroo's bed. His actual roommate was Bokuto by the grace of the gods, and their rooms were separated by a bathroom and a tiny excuse for a living room. The owlish male was probably hanging out with Akaashi or something.  
"I would if I wanted to," Suguru responds, reaching into his jacket pocket. "Maybe a smoke will relax you," he offers, a plastic bag and a lighter in hand. Where in the hell did this idiot hide weed on campus with such little suspicion on him that he freely carried it _in his pockets_? This man honestly amazed him sometimes.  
Not feeling up to any more homework at this point, he finds his next best option to be getting high with Daishou. Bokuto would be jealous once he smelled it, but he could explain himself later.

This was not how he thought this would go. Kuroo was half sane while Daishou could hardly be described as such. He was now completely relaxed and boy was Kuroo having a serious love-hate relationship with the sight.  
He'd thrown his jacket onto the floor and hid sweatpants had slid down to show not only his V-line but the hair right below his navel. His T-shirt was showing off his abs, although his abdomen was still mostly flat. It was only because he was laying on his back and had put his hand underneath as a position of comfort, but still...Kuroo's thoughts were wild.  
Daishou was so...friendly? Like, he wasn't throwing insults at him or anything, he was grinning and laughing and looking the happiest he's ever seen him. Damn, weed did things to people, huh?  
The fantasies hadn't backed off, though. In fact, seeing him so relaxed and vulnerable-looking was making it worse. He knew he might feel bad if he took advantage of him in this state, but god he looked...amazing.  
In this drug-induced euphoria, Daishou's narrow eyes were open wider and rounder. He was shorter than Kuroo, but his body was slimmer since he had less muscle mass in his torso than Kuroo did. His curiosity gets the best of him as he reaches over, grazing his hand over the abs that were just beginning to become more defined.  
Suguru flinched and gasped, quickly covering his mouth. He is quick to tug his shirt back down to its proper length. He rolls over onto his side, pale face turning pink.  
That reaction...was beautiful. He slips his hand beneath Daishou's shirt, this time running his hand along his spine. The snake-like man tenses up, his back arching slightly at the touch. Had he been this sensitive the whole time?  
He's getting too carried away with this curiosity, taking the leap in knowing Daishou would barely remember this when he was sober again. He slips his hand around his waist and over his stomach, trailing it down until his rival whines, pressing his thighs together.  
No matter how excited his dick was getting, Kuroo wasn't going to touch him too much until he sobered up enough to communicate with words. One last thing for the memory though…  
He grabs his phone from his desk, tapping on the camera icon as he heads back over to his bed. Daishou looks like he's about to pass out, so he does as he pleases, taking a picture of this soft, horny side of him that Kuroo never expected to see.  
"Hey, Daishou, where's your most sensitive part?"  
"My...uh? My...upper legs…"  
Was thighs too complex of a word for someone who had just smoked a bunch of weed? Regardless he chuckles. Boy was he gonna be mad.

"You're looking at me weird, the fuck?" Daishou questions, now sitting up on the edge of the bed. He'd been awake for around half an hour now but had only just realized Kuroo's often-occurring looks. He wanted to know if he was just high or if he was really just sensitive.  
Kuroo walks up to him and takes him by surprise by grabbing his chin. Daishou gets tense. Kuroo is amused.  
He traces his hand a bit further down his neck, his touch light as a feather even as his wrist is grabbed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Testing something out. Your pants are super loose, but I can see it getting tight down there. I want to see if my theory is true…" Kuroo is quick, reaching down and slightly behind him and sliding his hand up Daishou's back. His eyes seem to light up.  
Sensitive.  
He was sensitive to the touch. And he looks mad about it, shifting his legs. He's pouting, but when Kuroo leans in close...his eyes soften. Kuroo mumbles "You're insecure…"  
"Shut up…"  
Tetsuro presses forward, now sitting on the bed and holding their bodies against each other. After a moment's hesitation, he kisses him. Almost naturally, Daishou's arms wrap around Kuroo's neck, deepening their kiss. He responds "So what if I am?"  
"Nothing," Kuroo replies, ducking his head down against his neck, pressing kisses there as well. Daishou squirmed his hips and Kuroo could feel the shifting of his thighs.  
"Just one night?"  
There's a pause. Kuroo agrees.  
"Just one night."  
This little agreement is followed by a few seconds of their heavy breathing before Kuroo springs back into action.  
They strip in record time with Kuroo in the lead, pushing Daishou back onto the bed. Naturally, he presses his thighs together with one hand also between his legs. Kuroo is ready to get back to his pleasurable activity when he notices something.  
Daishou isn't looking at him. He's looking at the wall the bed is up against, his left hand nervously fidgeting with the sheets while his other hand is mindlessly taking the edge off the pleasure his erection is demanding. He finds this...slightly concerning.  
"Hey! Are you alright? I'm not doing anything unless you-" he didn't have time to even finish his threat before- "Shut up, I've never had sex with a guy before! And I'm...You were right about what you said, okay?"  
Kuroo just chuckles. He could've guessed that on his own. He did, actually. It had been easy to tell from how he reacted. It could've just been the drugs, but the difference in his attitude was how he probably wished to act more. He was wearing a big T-shirt, a jacket, and loose sweatpants when he came over after all. He was doing all he could think of to hide. And then he got tense when touched. Even high as a kite, his mind was still holding him back.  
Then something clicks.  
Kuroo places one hand on his slim hip, dragging it down his thigh. Daishou gripped the sheet. This was what he'd wanted to see. He slipped his hand between his thighs and forced him to spread them apart, and it was clear that he was going to cum soon enough. So he made a decision.  
He leaned down, nipping at the insides of Daishou's thighs like a hungry cat testing its prey. The moans the action draws surprise him, but he doesn't mind. He can hear Daishou panting and feel him moving very slightly but constantly. He concluded that he was playing with his nipples, but his left hand was doing nothing. Kuroo would have to put it to work. He sat up, pulling Daishou up with him.  
He leans in close to his ear and whispers "I'll fuck you right here right now...if you're good~"  
By now, Daishou is practically melting, desperate for touch. So he planned to give it to him. "Suck my cock and make sure it's nice and wet. Can't go hurting you _too_ badly, can I? After you do that, I'll fuck you nice and good okay?"

As gentle as he felt he should be with him, Kuroo's fantasies were starting to manifest themselves, and he wasn't going to let that go without trying some things. He grabs a fistful of Daishou's hair, forcing his head down so that his forehead was brushing against the black hair down below. His pretty snake was already going cross-eyed and he hadn't even given him his treat yet. As this thought comes to mind, the pretty snake in question sticks out his tongue experimentally, pressing it against the tip as he took the length in slowly. As usual, he made the most peculiar facial expression.  
There was no time to admire it, though, because he couldn't resist his urges and thrust harshly into his mouth. He hears him gag briefly, but only pauses momentarily before continuing. The feeling of his dick hitting the back of his throat is all but satisfying. Tears prick at the corners of Daishou's eyes, and despite having a strong desire to see his pretty face covered in cum, he wishes to save that for another time.  
For now, he pulls out, Suguru's heavy pants giving him little surges of pleasure; shivers that travel his entire spine. He simply pulls him against his body, arms around his waist as the shorter man holds onto him in silence. Was he that nervous?  
He tilts up his chin to find that nope, his expression was showing anxiety, but he wasn't out of it, just choosing not to talk too much. His rather bland expression changes drastically when Kuroo's member slides into him. God, he was tight, but no surprise there. He was a virgin in this aspect and he was nervous.  
"Relax…" Kuroo muttered, running his hand up and down Daishou's spine. He can feel what were probably acne scars back there around his shoulder area but honestly found it cute.  
His partner's insides adjust to the feeling of him being inside, still virgin and snug, but not tight enough to cause pain. Daishou wraps his legs around his waist, leaning his head against his shoulder.  
Without much instruction, he raises his hips and comes back down, audibly wincing but Kuroo allows him to continue. After a couple tries he finds a rhythm- a speed and roughness that he liked, clearly enjoying his control while on Kuroo's lap. He didn't let him take _too_ much control, however. He still kept him in his place with synced thrusts that reached the depths of him that Suguru couldn't on his own. Then he noticed something-  
Daishou was barely making a sound. He was huffing and grunting and sighing, but that wasn't quite the sound he wanted to hear.  
Another harsh thrust does it.  
Daishou throws his head back, crying " _Ku-roo~_!" When his prostate is struck. The abuse to that pleasure spot doesn't end. It continues on and on, and Kuroo just hopes Bokuto won't ask who was in his room today. Right now he was focused on Daishou's moans that seem to grow louder and higher in pitch than he thought possible. His eyes are swimming with lust and the tears from earlier are coming down his face as he's going nearly cross-eyed again.  
It's only a matter of moments before Kuroo feels the contraction of Daishou's muscles, and he makes the split-second decision to cover his mouth when he cums, which turns out to be a particularly great idea once he still hears the moan even from under his hand, Daishou's eyes nearly rolling back in his head. He slowly moves his palm away as Suguru becomes dazed and lays his head against his chest as he catches his breath. If he wasn't before, he was definitely out of it now.

"Uhhh, so," Tetsuro mumbled, watching his rival prepare to leave. Daishou paused to look at him, halting his motion to put his shoes on to look at him. "What?"  
"What are we? Or well- are we something? I guess it's needless to say I had fun tonight," The ravenette stands to approach Daishou who was now ready to go. He cups his cheeks.  
"I don't know the answer to that," is Daishou's response as he calmly presses a kiss to Kuroo's lips. There's no chance for him to request elaboration because soon he's already gone in a hurry out the door.  
Kuroo is left standing there in his boxers, staring at the door. He doesn't feel like caring that Daishou apparently stole his shirt.  
He just wants...to stop being so confused. What...were they?


	2. Class Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya takes medication for his ADHD and it's making his sex drive go through the roof in the middle of class. He's much braver than Hinata, brave enough to tease himself without getting caught. That's not satisfying enough, though. He's not satisfied until Hinata is fucking him up against the bathroom walk.  
> Noya is single, anyway.  
> But Hinata isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: trans male character, AFAB terminology, masturbation, cheating, semi-public sex
> 
> This one is so short lol. I originally write it as the beginning of chapter 3, but decided that chapter 3's tone didn't work well with this in the same chapter. So I separated them. Enjoy.  
> Tell at me on twitter @Omi_isnt_funny  
> I also have a curiouscat where you can ask questions and send me ideas. It's Unfunny_Omi-kun  
> Love to hear from ya'll

You could never get away with masturbating in class. Ever. Unless you were as lucky as the only trans kid in his current class who also sat alone all the way in the back with one of his current best friends. Nishinoya was way too brave for Hinata and he knew it. He was stressed out and his ADHD meds made his libido go crazy. He couldn't see Asahi until the week was over, though, so sex was out of the question.  
He shook his leg nervously under the table. He needed some kind of relief instantly or else he thought he would literally lose his mind. Hinata was the one paying attention to the lecture, so he was very caught off guard when his friend dropped his shorts to his knees. It seemed to shock him even more to see the wet spot in his boxers. Hinata swallowed nervously.  
"N-Noya?" He whispered.  
"I can't wait till we get to the dorm, I can't focus like this…" He mumbled in response. Honestly, Noya himself was pretty nervous as he slid one hand down to press against his crotch. It made him shiver even though it was so light. He needed more. He was already wet and Hinata would make sure no one caught him, so he'd be fine.  
He ribs on a circle motion, enough to make him make an inconspicuous sound, but not enough to please. Hinata could cum in his shorts, Noya had to be free. A simple preference, probably having something to do with their biology. So he slid his hand into his boxers, feeling the wetness around his clit. Ohh fuck. That was already so much better.  
He rubbed a finger up and down against his clit, sighing quietly. Then he repeats that circular motion and it's right where he needs it, making electricity spark through his body. He can see Hinata's face turning pink as he tried not to pay attention.  
Just one finger would do, he was sure of it. So he slipped a finger in and moved it in and out, slowly. So maybe not. Snow just wasn't his style, but if he went too fast, he'd give himself away. Meanwhile, Shouyo was looking restless beside him. He wondered what was going through his head at the moment. He didn't have time to think about it.  
He sped up the pace at which he moved his fingers, not using his other hand for the sake of some cleanliness. It made him feel dizzy when he did it like this, keeping the wet sounds to a minimum, but getting an impressive amount of pleasure. Hinata whines, glancing at him before away again. He shuffles a seat away and turns away. Noya couldn't focus enough to care. He was nearing his edge, his sight becoming blurry, and then-  
 _*Ding! Dong ding dong!*_  
He loved the bell, but now when he was getting so close to his climax. He's quick to situate himself and grab up his stuff, grabbing Shouyo's arm with his clean hand and dragging him into the unisex bathroom for the sake of privacy.  
"Nishi-" Hinata starts, But he tosses his stuff to the side, taking pleasure in the squat toilet as it made his desire easier to achieve. Hinata grabbed his arm.  
"N-Nishiya!" He cried softly, finally catching Yu's attention properly.  
Hinata's face is hot and he's squirming in his jeans endlessly. After a few seconds of starting, he drops his pants as well, but then covers up with his hands, much sheer, but implying that he required help. No, Hinata wasn't the most innocent person on the planet, but it seemed that Noya was what was making him feel helpless.  
The brunette stands up slowly. They were the same height now. Noya used to be a bit smaller, but not right now. Not that it matters when Shouyo's lips are on his, pinning him up against the bathroom wall. Noya could only imagine how many stupid couples had done this before. But they weren't a couple. They were two friends caught in a tight spot.  
"Shit!" Noya gasped, leaning his head back against the wall as Hinata grinded up against him. Hinata knew what to do with him. They were reckless teens experimenting with sex and their sexualities back in high school, what could he say?  
Hinata was careful with him, knowing his ins and outs like the back of his hand. He held him by the waist and the back of his neck, doing quick and steady thrusts that weren't too rough, but perfect for him. The position was particularly stimulating to him, making Yu feel lightheaded the longer it went on for. Every muscle in his thighs tensed, soon causing a familiar knot to form in his belly until-  
" _Fuck~_!"  
He practically screamed as wetness traveled down his legs. With any other partner, he might feel embarrassed, but this was nothing but bliss that continued as Shouyo rested his head in the crook of his neck. It was overstimulating to feel Hinata continue until he reached his own release, but that was fine. Hinata exhales heavily.  
"I...have to go meet Kenma back at his room," he says.  
Nishinoya frowns, drawing in a breath as he pulled out and put him down. He grabbed some paper towels and turned on the sink to clean off. "Of course you do."  
"You sound salty, Nishiya."  
"I'm not salty!" The brunette huffed, "I'm just pointing out a fact, aren't I?"  
"I mean I guess so…" the redhead nervously scratched the back of his neck as he gathered his pants back up around his waist.  
"I have no reason to be salty," Noya responded. "A committed relationship would just weigh me down right now, I'm a free spirit!" He stated. Shouyo could only laugh and nod, grabbing up his bag from where he'd thrown it into the corner. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nishiya," he said.  
Nishinoya nodded with a grin "absolutely!"  
He watched Hinata go. He sighed, readjusting his pants. Goddamn. He hated this.  
He felt dirty and mean. They weren't caught so that was all that mattered. He liked being with Shouyo like that but they weren't a couple. Hinata was with Kenma and he would respect it. He had no choice but to respect it.  
For his sake. For Kenma's too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm FtNB


	3. Gamer boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets bullied by Kenma's viewers
> 
> He later makes Kenma blow his load on a live stream. Good thing the camera was off. His microphone, however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rough.
> 
> Part 1: cyber bullying, mentions of s/h, trans/homophobia, angst
> 
> Part 2: teasing

Kenma was always busy with _something_. Hinata thought it was kind of annoying, but since he was being successful, he wouldn't want to express that. The young YouTuber and Twitch streamer Kodzuken became more and more famous. He couldn't deny the joy it brought him to see Kenma's eyes light up at new milestones. Even when numbers dropped for a little while and he got panicky and upset, it was still a bit comforting to see that he was truly passionate about it and enjoying what he did.  
When he came in, Kenma had been setting up. He'd been playing for at least an hour and a half now and Hinata was getting restless just sitting on the bed doing work. He wondered how much he could bother him without him getting angry. Wanting to find the answers, the ginger stands up, approaching from behind Kozume's chair. His hair had grown quite a bit by now and was past his shoulders, his roots still not fixed. He kept it in a ponytail while on the computer to keep it out of his face. Shouyo grabbed it and pulled lightly, just enough to elicit a gasp.  
"Ah! Shouyo!" The pudding-haired male exclaimed, not raising his voice too much to avoid alerting the other players. Even though he had looked up to react to his boyfriend, Kenma was still effortlessly using the controls on his controller without looking down. "What's up?"  
"Is your webcam on?"  
"No, it's not, is something wrong?"Kozume furrowed his brows, watching Hinata move to the side opposite of his microphone.  
"I want attention…" he mumbled. Kenma sighed, murmuring "Can it wait? Another hour or so?"  
"But Kenma-"  
"Shh!" His boyfriend shushed him, pointing to his microphone. Hinata was too stubborn, though. He pulled Kenma's ponytail again, and the older male scrambles to mute his microphone, taking a split second to make sure it was muted before letting himself whine. "Jeez, Shouyo! Don't tease me when I'm playing!" He huffed. He liked getting his hair pulled, another reason why he hasn't cut it. Just because he was told not to, he wants to do it again but lets him go. Instead he it's in his lap, facing him, laying his head on his shoulders. Giving up on pushing him away, Kenma resumes his game with his mic on.  
Kenma is speaking in primarily perfect English while switching the Japanese for little jokes or statements.  
It only went about fifteen minutes before Hinata could feel it- he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more from him. He'd just been with Noya a few hours ago, but now he wanted his boyfriend. And he wanted him now.  
"Kenma…" he mumbled, glad that the American players couldn't understand the majority of what he said, "Touch me, just a little bit, please?" He practically begged. Kozume's face turned bright red.  
"S-Shouyo, cut it out, 45 minutes, please!" The ravenette whined. They can hear the English through his headphones- "Who's that?"  
"My boyfriend, he's been sitting here with me."  
"Aw, haha, that's cute!" A female voice responds fondly. A male chuckles. Hinata finally slides down to the floor without bothering Kenma's playing. He stayed on his knees, peeking up at the stream chat.  
 _Omg he has a bf?_  
 _Gay_  
 _So Cuuute, can we see him?_  
 _Hinata cringed. What was he, a cat? Actually, the thought made him giggle at the irony of that thought in relation to Kenma._  
 _I didn't know he was 💅_  
 _Gross lol_  
 _How did that happen_  
 _Ya'll are rude, let the dude live_  
 _Ew_  
 _I want to see how cute they are together._  
 _Fr tho_  
 _Bf reveal?_  
 _Showww_  
 _Fa…_  
He couldn't read that. He still wasn't very proficient in English. He tapped Kenma's arm "The chat's going fast, but what's this?" He asked, pointing to the screen. Kenma leans forward and his eyes widen a bit.  
"Hey!" He snaps "Chill the fuck out in the that, guys."  
Hinata didn't know what to do. What was it that got Kenma so mad? Kenma beckoned him over. "I'm turning on my camera, Shou, come here," he offered, which Hinata gladly did, sitting in Kenma's lap, but leaning back against his shoulder to make sure Kenma's face was in camera view. He watched one of the monitors as the camera popped up, showing a slightly agitated Kenma and a very happy Hinata.  
The chat seemed to explode.  
 _Omg your bf is adorable_  
 _Hiiii!_  
 _I see why you love him!_  
 _About what I expected_  
 _They're like the same height lmao_  
 _Asian boys are so handsome oml_  
 _This chat is so horny, jfc_  
 _Lmao, everyone on this app is gay_  
 _🏳️‍🌈!!!_  
 _So cute!_  
Hinata beamed. He'd appeared in the background of Kenma's streams in video's before, somewhat. He was usually not in view, asleep, or just walking by. But this...made him feel really warm inside. Kenma grinned at him as they won their current game, taking a break as the different messages and menus popped up, showing their stats, etc.  
Hinata noticed that word again. When Kenma caught him staring at the chat he frowned.  
"Hey, that's not cool," said the female player he'd heard previously.  
"What?" Kenma questioned, his brows furrowing again.  
"My chat's talking about you two, it's not very nice either," she answered. Kenma sighed heavily, moving one hand to gently rub Hinata's arm. He looked too serious for his comfort. His eyes flickered back to the chat. There was that word again. And a few others, some of which he knew...twink was one. It was...weird for other people to call him that. A couple of his friends have as a joke and that was fine, but this...wasn't. It made him nervous.  
"K-Kenma…"  
"Hold on a second….hey, what's wrong, Shou?" He lowered his voice a bit, catching the look of discomfort on his face. People on the internet were mean…  
He sees something flash up on the chat-  
 _It's @HinaShou_10 on Twitter and Insta. Weird little fucker. He's friends with that one cosplay slut._

How was it possible to find something that fast? He holds onto Kenma. He wanted to cry. Not only that, but cosplay slut? were they talking about…?  
 _That tall one, he has freckles. @_Stars or something. Idfk if that's a girl or a guy anymore_  
 _Stars came out as gender fluid or something like that_  
 _Lmao tf even is that_  
 _Cute little twinks!_  
 _I'd fuck him too_  
 _His hair is a mess_  
 _He's like ADHD or some shit_  
 _Ya'll need to leave the kid alone_  
 _We don't need these gross people on twitch, STFU_  
"Okay, that's enough, I'm getting off, guys I'll be back tonight," Kenma practically growled, holding onto him tightly.   
Kenma quit a Livestream for him. Others might find it logical, but with Kenma, it was special.

Kenma was scowling at 3 AM over something he had yet to ask about. He didn't need to though. He just had to stare for long enough and Kenma showed him.  
At first it felt really cool to see his picture with Kenma so many times over. The headlines though….

 _Popular pro gamer Kodzuken receives backlash after revealing his relationship to his audience_  
 _Kodzuken introduces boyfriend live. Receives instant hate._  
 _Kodzuken comes out as gay and shows off his boyfriend and many fans aren't liking it._  
 _Kodzuken's boyfriend receives a slew of perverse and threatening remarks after officially appearing for the first time on Livestream_.  
"Why do they care so much?" Shouyo asked softly. Kenma gently ran his thumb over Hinata's cheek. "Because people on the internet act like they know you when they don't. That's all. No one's going to hurt you." He explained softly.  
"What about Tadashi? They said some mean shit about him!"  
"Calm down. He texted me, we'll take care of it. Your friend is tougher than you think they are. I promise I won't just let this go. No one's going to call my boyfriend's friend a slut and get away with it," he cracked a smile. Hinata managed one too. He just hoped this would be the end.

\-----

Another day, another chat. It was still dark inside and outside of the room. Kenma was back to streaming and Hinata was back to sitting on his lap. They were both calm, although nervous. They didn't want another incident like yesterday. He had checked Twitter today, a bit relieved to find-

 ** _Tadashi is magical✨_**  
 _@_Stars_  
 _I don't know where to begin, but this was upsetting to hear that a user called me a slut. I'm not concerned about what you think of me, but have the decency to keep it to yourselves._  
 _|_  
 _It also sickens me to read some of the things said to Kodzuken and his boyfriend. They are not themselves for you. Kodzuken makes content he has fun with and if you don't enjoy it, don't interact. Leave your trans/homophobia at home. We don't need it_.

He hoped that Tadashi wasn't too sad. He'd have to talk to him properly soon. They'd been on for about an hour, similar to last time when it started getting hot in the room. Maybe it was just his anxiety. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the side, occupying himself with his own phone.  
Then Kenma nudges him about fifteen minutes later. He was silently telling him to look at the chat. His heart glowed at the nice words left by some people. He waves at the camera. He's happy. Just like yesterday. When he looks back at Kenma, even he's smiling. And then another five minutes pass. Kenma gives him a weird look. He glances at the chat.  
 _What's on his arms?_  
 _Is that hair lol_  
 _It's not the right color it's like the same color as his skin_  
 _Probably scars then_  
 _Are those scars on his arms?_  
He looked down at his arms, which were indeed covered in old scars. But he'd stopped that months ago. He wasn't surprised they noticed, but still.  
"Kenma," that friendly female voice returns "How's your boy doing?" She asks.  
"Good, why do you ask?" Kenma responds a bit of energy in his voice.  
Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes, and he wished he couldn't read English or Japanese anymore.  
"My chat's like- screaming at me," the guy interjects. "About something, it's not bad exactly but they noticed something on his arms."  
 _Is he a cutter_  
 _Weak shit_  
 _Don't be so mean, he's probably depressed guys_  
 _Now that I can see it, it's fucking ugly tf_  
 _Maybe he took the advice online and wants to kill himself_  
 _This chat did not pass the vibe check_  
 _Just do it already_  
 _You shouldn't make fun of this shit, it's not funny_  
 _Attention seeker_  
 _Attention seeking bitch_  
It's just for attention no one does that shit  
Attention...seeker? Attention seeker? He was an attention seeker? He can't breathe. He finally realizes that Kenma is holding onto him tighter, glancing at the chat comments.  
"I can't believe you guys are that shallow, holy fuck!" The gamer hissed.  
Hinata fell into tears. The moment he begins to slide, Kenma drops his controller and grabs him, letting them both fall to the floor together, holding Hinata in his arms.  
Hinata didn't normally have anxiety. He hadn't experienced depression since a few weeks after he stopped hitting himself. He stopped doing it. But he was an attention seeker? He didn't mean to show them, but he was an attention seeker? He's hysterical. He's never had a panic attack before.  
"Shouyo, Shouyo, calm down. Calm down I'm right here, these people don't know you, they don't know what we went through, baby…" he leaves a kiss on his forehead, picking him up and putting him down on the bed to rest. He knew what panic attacks felt like. And having one over healed wounds was...not fun. He just hoped his thoughts stayed at bay.  
Kenma sighs and disconnects his webcam. What was he gonna do? This never happened before. The speculation of who was in the background of videos and streams was fun, but now they knew and it...wasn't. He wanted to break down in tears, too.  
He takes a deep breath and looks up at the monitor. He's received a super chat with the message "check your twit".  
He's quick to grab his phone, flicking to his inbox.  
 ** _Demon Senpai_**  
 _@Yakkun_  
 _Your boyfriend cheated on you, Kenma._  
He glanced behind him at the now sleeping male. Had he...really?  
Another message comes in, an image taken...at their college. Of Hinata and Nishinoya, going into a bathroom...together. He draws in a sharp breath and his gamer rage kicks in.  
He throws his phone to the floor as he jumps up, throwing his headset.  
"SHOUYO!"  
He disconnects the stream, seeing red. Why would he do that to him? Whywhywhywhywhy?  
Hinata trembles up into a sitting position, now wide awake and his eyes flashing with fear. "Kenma...Kenmakenmakenma- ow!" He shrieked as the side of Kenma's fist struck his wrist, probably aimed for his face. Kenma is not just crying, but sobbing, hitting against Hinata's arms and shouting incoherently. How could he do this to him?! How could he?

\-----

They never stayed mad at each other for long, that was for sure. By day 3, Hinata just chose to ignore the fact that he had social media. Kenma had claimed to have "sorted things out" with Nishinoya, but he was a bit concerned about what that entailed because he was avoiding him. He just assumes he's embarrassed. He didn't know Kenma was streaming tonight, though.  
When he realizes, it doesn't change much. It doesn't change the fact that he wants something. He squirms in his shorts, rubbing his thighs together with anticipation. He didn't ask or give warning this time, placing himself conveniently on Kenma's lap. He mumbled, "I want it now…"  
Kenma ignited him. Somewhat. He glanced into his eyes with reddened cheeks but kept playing. So taking this as a challenge, Hinata begins to roll his hips, watching Kozume bite his bottom lip. With a brief pause in the need for action in the game, Kenma whispers "Please don't do this again, you're gonna make me cum in my shorts. That was fun the first time, but less so the second. Definitely won't be the third time."  
Yes, Hinata had caused Kenma to blow his load in his pants. The first time Hinata was just teasing him, not expecting it. The second time was a challenge involving watching explicit videos. There had already been a third time for Kenma on his own, but not for both. That was a long story. A third time together would be fun.  
He continues to rock his hips, Kenma quickly forming a massive boner. The latter makes a weird face, eyes going wide as Hinata gets up, and flawlessly flips their positions, easily sliding down Kenma's sweatpants.  
He doesn't touch his erect penis and instead focuses on his tight hole. He coats two fingers and saliva and swiftly slides them in.  
Kenma is sensitive as all hell and begins to squirm as Hinata holds him relatively still, and his use of the controller becomes shaky and fast. He was a pro-gamer, though, so that didn't change the fact that his group of three was winning.  
Shouyo thrusts his fingers in and out, quickly, curling up his fingers and making him cry out.  
"Are you okay?" Asked the friendly female voice.  
"Y-Yeah, my cat bit my ankle," Kenma answered quickly. "Just wants attention I guess," his voice trembles as he struggles to keep his voice steady. Thankfully for Kenma and the younger of his viewers, he quickly hit a key on his keyboard, tilting his head back and whining. "That was my sweet spot, fuck!" He cries, his thighs weak. He leans forward, partially against his desk.  
Hinata hears the click but finds himself not saying a word as Kenma cries out again, this time blowing his load, his eyes rolling back slightly. He felt weak and dizzy. "Fuck- damnit~ Goddamn~!" He moans.  
Hinata could hear the guy laughing maniacally and the female probably trying not to laugh. Kenma slapped his hand over his mouth.  
"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you, Hinata!"


	4. Shower Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki has never touched himself sexually be fired but it'd different when he has Shirabu on the brain. To his shock, his crush and roommate Shirabu comes into the bathroom while Goshiki is "experimenting" in the shower. Things take a...pleasurable turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Masturbation  
> That's it. That's the tag.
> 
> If there's a ship, kink, dynamic, or scenario you want to have written, leave it in the comments, use my twitter @Omi_isnt_funny or my CuriousCat @unfunny_omi-kun

Goshiki wasn't the touchy type. He never did much experimenting and thought the concept of touching yourself was weird. His roommate seemed to be similar. Shirabu never seemed to be doing anything super exciting and Goshiki definitely didn't mind this. However, recently he was feeling...a bit different. He was older now and at this point, most understood their body, how it looked and how it felt, and what they liked getting done to it.  
He was just trying to take a shower, glancing down at his flaccid length, swallowing nervously. Geez, he just had to get cleaned up, couldn't he just do that much? The warm water was comforting and nice, but his dick was throbbing annoyingly. He didn't know how to do this. He leaned against the shower wall with one hand, watching himself take his member in his other hand. It felt like sparks going through his body as he slowly began to pump. These slow movements were plenty to make an erection perk up. His legs felt kind of weak, so he was glad he decided to brace himself with the wall.  
He was hard in minutes, beginning to pump faster and faster, his knees feeling like they were about to buckle as he released, splattering his cum on the wall of the shower. It was the shower, it would get cleaned.  
Now that one part got satisfied, Go was aching for something behind. He crouched down, searching for something- anything. He couldn't find anything, though. He wasn't big on porn, so that wasn't any help either. So he puts his hand behind him and shops a finger in. It doesn't feel like much at first, just weird. Then he adds a second and begins to push them in and out. That _still_ feels a bit weird but it gets better.  
He braces himself against the wall, picking up the place of his fingers he wishes he knew how to make it feel even better.  
Then there's a startling knock in the bathroom door.  
"Are you in the shower still? You're going to waste all the hot water for Christ's sake. I'm coming in, I need to use the bathroom."  
He doesn't actually get to respond before the door opens. He can see pretty easily, but Shirabu can't see in. He casually strolls by the shirt, his pants unzipping as he used the bathroom.  
Goshiki was nervous. Of course, he would walk in while he was touching himself. He can't stop himself, though, his belly feeling as if it was knotting up the further he went. He heard the toilet flush the moment he hit his max.  
The water ran cold and in his shock, he stumbled out of the shower, bewildered and soaking wet. It felt like the moment he touched the tile floor it was game over. He bit his bottom lip when he came, pausing and panting for a moment. A towel almost miraculously hands on his head.  
"For someone who just took the longest shower on planet earth, you sure don't seem that clean," the blonde remarked, reaching in and turning the shower off. "That wall is disgusting," he adds. Tsutomu just gaped at him. What could you possibly say to that? His face burned red. That was when he noticed that Shirabu's jeans were still unzipped, giving him a rather nice full view of his size. He was probably considered smaller than average, not that it mattered.  
Clearly, Kenjiro caught him staring at his junk because it rose to the occasion. Shirabu's face turned a bright shade of pink as he scrambled to put himself away, but all he could really do was shuffle on the spot, probably triggering more pleasure as he frustrated himself by trying to shove his hard cock back into his pants. He looked more humiliated than Goshiki did. And of course, he couldn't stop staring because there's a dick about 2 feet from his face. His roommate and crush's at that.  
"U-Um-"  
"You were jerking off in the shower, I couldn't _not_ hear you! Geez…" the blonde struggles to find something insulting to say.  
Tsutomu finally got up, enjoying their height difference as he got closer, backing the other up against the wall. Seeing Shira so embarrassed makes him feel way more powerful than it should.  
"Since you seem to know more than me, why don't you show me?"  
"S-Show you?"  
"Yeah. How to do things." Goshiki elaborated. He gently took both of Shirabu's hands in his and put them against Shira's neck. "I want to know where to teach to make you feel the best possible. I want to know how fast I can make you cum," he explains. The blonde swallows nervously, a subtle action that Goshiki can feel beneath his hands even through Shirabu's.  
He guided his hands down his body, occasionally checking to see what kind of expression Kenjiro was making. He seemed nervous to be letting Goshiki touch him like this. Shira is clearly trying not to react but shivers as their hands go over his nipples and of course his pelvic area where he noticed that the hair down there was lighter than on his head.  
Now Tsu didn't know the first thing about sex, and clearly, Shirabu was lacking knowledge of the actual process as well. For now, they'd just have to go with what they did know.  
Goshiki takes Shirabu's length in his hands, curiously running his thumb over the tip of his smaller length. The latter shivers at the contacts pressing his back hard against the wall. He's barely been touched and was already looking pretty needy and desperate. Goshiki wouldn't admit just yet that this was exactly what he wanted to see of him. The circumstances were questionable, but he got what he wished for.  
Shirabu grabs his wrist with a soft huff, but Go simply waves his hand off, grasping his dick once again and beginning to pump it. He had to be honest, he couldn't believe this. Shirabu was a moaning mess, whining and sighing, his hips bucking up into his hand.  
"Hey, Kenjiro...how long does it take you to cum?" He asks, not realizing at the time the abruptness of his question. Regardless of this, he doesn't get a direct response, instead, Shirabu forces him to move his hand taster. The blonde leans up and locks lips with Tsutomu in a neat kiss, a calm and sweet kiss you'd expect from two young virgins their age.  
In a matter of under a minute, Shirabu tenses up, gripping tightly onto Goshiki's shoulders as he cums all over the stomach of the dark-haired boy.  
"Shit- s-sorry…" Kenjiro mumbled, trying to hold onto him, but ended up falling to the floor, completely weak in the knees from the experience.  
Goshiki just shrugged crouching down to press a kiss to Shirabu's forehead, finding that he'd be more open to affection until his sex high died down. "It's alright, Shira. Promise. We can do even more when we learn more stuff. How about it?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
Goshiki wasn't quite sure what he would call them. Maybe use the common phrase of friends with benefits, but that didn't feel like it fit quite right either. Regardless, he was happy.  
He pulls Kenjiro back up to his feet "Why don't you join me in the shower? You're a mess now."  
To his surprise, Shirabu chuckled and nods, "Yeah yeah okay."


	5. Fucking Roadtrip pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the country boys they are, A few of the boys take a little road trip, something not common, but was a fun experience after being in college. They stop to rest at night and Sugawara is a bit bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a ship, kink, dynamic, or scenario you want to have written, leave it in the comments, use my twitter @Omi_isnt_funny or my CuriousCat @unfunny_omi-kun
> 
> Tags: Oisuga

Spring break was the best time for everyone no matter what school or country. Spring break was always the best for some reason. Americans liked Summer break, but in Japan, they didn't have such an extended break.  
It had been Koushi's idea to take some friends on a road trip. He was disappointed most of his friends were all too busy studying aside from Hinata who sorrowfully admitted that he couldn't go due to relationship drama. He knew what it was, but wouldn't tell him that as to spare himself the conversation. As a result, he brought Tanaka instead who brought Yamamoto. Oikawa's choice was Kyoutani who brought Yahaba. There were seven of them in one confined space. This would be fun.  
Oikawa agreed to his boyfriend's plans on the trip as well as how stupid the latters were. Here's the thing- he had two of them, though. Two boyfriends of completely different personalities. Suga and Kageyama. Kageyama wasn't around as much because his obsession with volleyball never failed. He was here now, though, sitting in the doorway that led into their rented RV. Their college was in an urban area, so they'd be traveling into the countryside. Something like this in the city would be extremely odd. They were all country kids anyway except for Yamamoto.  
"Hey, can you move real quick?" Oikawa lightly taps the ravenette's shoulder, making the younger look up curiously. He stands up, moving himself to the couch quietly. Oikawa ruffled his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Aaaalright!" Suga shouted from behind him, running up to the passenger seat. Oikawa chuckled, watching Tanaka and Tora get in, rambling loudly about something. Kageyama frowns a bit, meeting Toru's eyes.  
"Too much?" He asks, and Tobio nods. Oikawa reaches into one of the bags and pulls out a pair of earbuds, handing them to him. The younger suffered from ASD and would get overwhelmed if they kept being so intense. He was so focused during games that masking it was easier now, but back in middle school he didn't fare as well with sensory overload.  
The brunette sits in the driver's seat, glancing over at Koushi. The silverette leans over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Ready for the fun?" He asks softly, his grin brighter than the afternoon sun. Oikawa nods, starting up the engine. Surely this would be _some_ kind of fun.

Toru had driven the entire afternoon and they were well into the rural area now where houses were big and further apart. It's dark and he doesn't want to have to drive when he can't see. He wears glasses after all. He takes an off-road and parks the RV, yawning as he shuts the engine off. He looked to his right to see Suga awake, tapping quietly on his phone.  
Behind him everyone else was asleep.  
Although he didn't feel right disturbing Tobio, he stomps his foot which is enough to make the ground of the RV shake slightly, which surprisingly wakes them. Everyone shuffles around to actually go to bed. Oikawa takes the large bed with his boys, thankful that the little room has a sliding door that he can close.  
By the time he's done preparing, Suga is cuddling Kageyama who was out like a light again. "Welcome," Suga said softly. Oikawa chuckled, shutting the door behind him and crawling onto the bed beside him. Suga was the shortest and always in the middle, but not when Kageyama had a bad day.  
Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into the nape of his neck. "I want it tonight…" he mumbled. Suga reached back and caressed his cheek. "You're so needy, but Kags is asleep."  
"Tobio-chan will be fine, he's dead asleep. And he's clingy, I just want you right now, Baby…" Oikawa whines. To his surprise, Sugawara lets go of Kageyama to turn and face Oikawa.  
"He's clingy? Look at you." He runs his fingers slowly through his brown hair as the brunette slips his hand down the back of his boxers. He usually slept in just those during the warm months while Toru was in sweatbands always. Kageyama was in whatever was comfortable, which currently was one of Oikawa's hoodies and his boxers.  
"If this was what you wanted we could've just done this with the three of us," Sugawara said, grinding his hips against Toru's. "I would've been fine with that, there will be plenty of chances to hang out with everyone."  
"Nah, this is more fun. I wonder what they'll think when they hear you screaming my name," Oikawa responded. He rolled onto his back, holding Suga on top of his chest.  
"We'll see about that," Koushi mused, dragging his index finger slowly down Oikawa's bare chest, right down to the dark hair below his navel. He was helplessly in love with this sweet silver-haired man. The male in question presses two fingers to Toru's lips, grinning. "Coat them nicely, baby," he instructed. Oikawa was a huge flirt, but he couldn't say no to instructions. He parts his lips, sticking out his tongue and taking the digits into his mouth. He coats his fingers with saliva, feeling heat rise onto his cheeks.  
"Such a good boy, Kawa...I'll have to reward you when I'm done…" Sugawara hums, reaching behind himself and barely reacting as he sticks his fingers up into himself. The lack of reaction implied that he was already stretched, which the brunette found rather amusing.  
Koushi pulled his fingers out slowly, leaning forward and placing his palms flat on his chest as he lifted his hips until his hole was pressed firmly against his tip. He bites his bottom lip as he slides down into his cock, plopping down with a huff. "Oh damn, it feels amazing every time~!" He tilts his head back, beginning to rock his hips.  
Oikawa could feel Koushi's insides tight around him. He let out a shaky sigh, tightening his grip on the blanket beneath him, suppressing every moan he wanted to let out.  
"Shhh~" Sugawara places a finger against Toru's lips as he continues to ride him without letting up. You'll wake up Tobio and you know he'll hate that," the silverette makes a mock pouty face, reminding him of the dark-haired male on the other end of the bed, not even bothered by them.  
"Mmmh he can join if he wants…" Oikawa chuckled, half hiding his face with his arm. "He'd hate all the weird feelings, though."  
"Maybe it's about time we get him used to it, then," Koushi teased, grinding his hips down extra hard as he did so, drawing a sharp gasp from Oikawa, leading him to quickly cover his mouth. Well, he couldn't just let him completely control him!  
He takes a hold of Sugawara's hips, bucking his hips up into him at a matched pace. It did exactly what he wanted it to. Suga began to pant, his expression twisting as he tried to hold back the noises leaving his mouth. " _Oikawa~_ " he moaned, picking up his pace, his walls getting tight around his cock. "I'm gonna cum~!" His breathing is heavy and erratic, his hips stuttering as he finally burst, spilling all over Oikawa's chest as his boyfriend filled his hole up.  
The silverette seems to hold his breath for a moment before exhaling. "Damn, you do me so well, Baby~" he praises, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He pulls off slowly, plopping onto the bed beside him. Oikawa rolls onto his side, playing with Suga's hair and reaching out to Tobio with his other hand. Kageyama is still perfectly asleep, but naturally moves when he's pulled closer.  
"I love you, Kawa, ~" Koushi hums, a tired smile on his face. Oikawa kisses his cheek in response.  
"Of course ya do."


	6. Fucking Roadtrip pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani has always been reckless, but with certain things, he can be shy and uncomfortable. To the point where it gets...bad. But Yahaba sneaks behind him to make him feel amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a ship, kink, dynamic, or scenario you want to have written, leave it in the comments, use my Twitter @Omi_isnt_funny or my CuriousCat @unfunny_omi-kun
> 
> Tags: omorashi/watersports, Yahakyou, mirror sex

Kentarou was reckless, that was a well-known fact. But there were just some things he wouldn't do no matter what. He was curled up on the couch at the moment, subtly rocking in place. His stomach hurt. He wasn't picky about food but wasn't enjoying the feeling of eating while they were driving. Not only that but he didn't want to use the bathroom while in a moving vehicle. It just made him feel more uncomfortable. He had a tough pride though.  
"Morning, Kyou," Yahaba yawned, plopping down on the couch as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, appearing to be amused by the pink tint that rose to his cheeks. The brunette's hands moved down, snaking around his waist as he laid his head on his shoulder.  
"Morning…" Kentarou muttered, looking at the boy over his shoulder. Shigeru's hands traveled up his shirt, making him shiver.  
"You're so tense, what's up, puppy?"  
Kyoutani's face instantly turned a bright shade of red. He couldn't describe the way that nickname made him feel. Hearing it made him feel relaxed, but he quickly tensed up again, recalling his issue at the moment. "Are we stopping anywhere soon?" He asked instead.  
"Uh," Yahaba paused, glancing up towards the ceiling to think "No I don't think so, why? You feeling okay?" He asked. He was clearly unaware of the issue at hand because he massaged his belly, something that would usually calm him, but made him gasp and tense up further. No way in hell would he tell him.  
"Hey, talk to me, Pup," the brunette pressed further, his grip on him tightening, causing Kyoutani to press his thighs together tightly.  
"I'm cool," He waved dismissively. "Just tired, the pull-out isn't exactly the comfiest. And it's still pretty dark out. Just give me a minute to wake up…" he mumbled, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand as if to prove his point.  
Yahaba hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek and getting up, taking a moment to run his fingers through his bleach-blonde afro-Asian curls. His boyfriend grins, walking off calmly to the front of the RV, deciding to talk to Oikawa who was back on driving duty. He could hear him tease their former captain about the 'events' of the night, as his partners were both still asleep.  
In all honesty, Kentarou didn't even know why he was awake. He woke up and couldn't get back to sleep after not using the bathroom for a full 24 hours. He didn't drink all too much except for with his food, but he hadn't expected to be this uncomfortable either.  
He puts both feet on the floor, wrapping his arms around his stomach, wondering how long he could actually hold still for before he couldn't help himself. Probably not as long as he hoped.

"Oi, Oikawa!" Kyoutani called to the front, the brunette setter looking back at him as Sugawara was driving now.  
"Yes, Maddog-chan?"  
"Are we lost? You said we were heading to a stop _three hours ago_ ," he complained, trying not to sound like he was whining.  
"No! Well, not _that_ lost," Oikawa huffs, pouting. "We'll get there soon, I promise!" He whines. The blonde sighs heavily.  
"Damnit…" he muttered beneath his breath. Leave it to Oikawa to do something dumb and need his lover to fix his mistakes. He thought about it for a moment realizing that he and Yahaba have a similar dynamic. His lover was always doing the best he could to keep him from pissing people off and apologizing for him when he did.  
As if hearing his thoughts, Shigeru surprises him by wrapping his arms around him tightly. Without thinking he pulls away, darting into the little bathroom. He could do whatever he needed in here proceeding to press his thighs together with his hands shoved between his legs. He couldn't help but wiggle his hips, practically jumping a bit. "Fuck fuck- Todd fuck!" He groaned, crouching down to the floor as he was reminded of the exact reason why he was uncomfortable. First of all, he hadn't locked the door, so when they hit the slightest bump, it opened slightly. Second of all, it caused him to fall on his ass, a light spurt releasing that wets his boxers, but he quickly gets control.  
Another bump and he scrambles to his feet, but he was afraid that if he moved his legs to get his pants off he would end up doing something humiliating.  
"Boo."  
A flat voice started him from behind, making him pull his hands away out of instinct, but is forced to grab his crotch anyway. Shigeru raises an eyebrow, locking the bathroom door. It was tiny, barely fitting both of them. He actually chuckles making Kentarou's face turn an impressive shade of red. "I hate you!"  
"So this is what you've been so tense about?" His boyfriend seems highly amused. The blonde pouted naturally, narrowing his eyes.  
"Would you relax?" The brunette hummed reaching for Kyou's wrist, but he jerks back, pressing his back against the sink counter. His breathing is heavy and jagged as he squirmed around like a toddler. He was already embarrassed, and now his own boyfriend was teasing him about it!  
"Shut up, Shigeru!" He whined, his voice cracking "Shut up, shut up, shut _up_! Just leave me alone, I don't want- hey!" He cries as Yahaba yanks him up from the floor, holding him tightly around his waist and pressing his back against the sink with Kyoutani in his arms. "You're gonna hurt yourself."  
"Stop it!" Kentarou made a vain attempt to elbow him away with minimal movement, but he couldn't even touch him with how he was being held. "Stop or else-"  
"Or else what?" Yahaba asks. His voice isn't seductive, simply calm and curious. And that's what made it so hot to hear.  
He gives up at this point, unable to get out of Yahaba's arms, so he scrambles for his zipper, barely avoiding falling to the floor as he tugged at his waistband. By the time he gets his pants down, a wet warmth is spreading from his crotch, and down his thighs, causing a humiliating sound of liquid falling to the floor.  
He groans, Shigeru holding him up by his waist. "Damnit…"  
"It's your fault for being so damn stubborn. As usual," The brunette said, Using his foot to push his pants down to his ankles, forcing them off of him.  
"The fuck are you doing?" Kyoutani grumbled. He was irritated without a doubt, but his boyfriend was calm and content.  
"Before you clean up, let me make you feel a bit better…" Yahaba shuffled around, turning so that they both faced the mirror above the sink. The brunette let's go just long enough to undo his pants, then sliding his hands beneath Kentarou's thighs, picking him up with minimal effort.  
"We haven't fucked in weeks and you want to do this now?" He scoffs.  
"We haven't done it in weeks because you're stubborn and keep saying no just to be a brat. Remember, Pup? Because _you_ told _me_ that I became such a pervert after high school and said I'd have to work for it. _R_ _emember_?" His tone lowers seductively now, and Kyoutani can feel the tip of his cock pressing against his waiting entrance. Not only can he feel it, but he can feel it but he can see it in the mirror. His face is already burning red but it feels like the rest of his body is now too.

"I hate y- ah~!"Despite his tough demeanor, Kentarou was incredibly sensitive, and his boyfriend thrusting up into his ass made him even more sensitive.

His head instantly starts spinning. He reaches up, gripping tightly onto Yahaba's hair, pulling on it as he pounds him as harshly as possible from this position. He thought he was going to break him, the pleasure causing him to drool. He was Shigeru's first sexual partner, how the hell did he do this so well?  
"Fuck!" He swears, his back arching against him as he cums first, the sticky fluids landing all over the sink. At least it would be easy to clean up.  
The brunette on the other hand is perfectly fine, overestimating and causing it to hurt a bit. His whines mixed with moans, tears mixing with drool at the heightened sensitivity. Yahaba lasts two fucking more minutes before he reaches his release. He continues to fuck into him until his pleasure high died off, and Kyoutani really couldn't complain because feeling used never felt so amazing.  
Finally, he stops, stumbling back slightly, letting Kentarou's legs down and holding him by the waist again.  
"I love you, Kyou~ How do you feel?"  
"You're such a pervert…"


	7. Fucking Roadtrip pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka has to drive and Tora is bored, restless, and a fucking tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Tanatora, blowjobs
> 
> If there's a ship, kink, dynamic, or scenario you want to have written, leave it in the comments, use my twitter @Omi_isnt_funny or my CuriousCat @unfunny_omi-kun

"I hate driving…" Tanaka muttered his complaint. For a settled down in the passenger seat with his legs over the arm of the chair.

"It's not like there's any other cars around. You have your license so you're as qualified as needed," said the former ace of Nekoma. "Unless there's some other mysterious reason? Scared?" He teased. Even though they both knew he was teasing, Tanaka still frowned. He didn't answer, just frowned.

'Uncomfortable' did not begin to describe the feeling of the atmosphere that had been created. Taketora maneuvered in his chair to lean over the gap between the seats, leaving a kiss on his jawbone. While one hand held the arm of the seat, the other playfully grazed over Ryu's crotch before landing on his stomach instead.

Sugawara shouts at him to sit down and he looks over to see that the former Aoba Johsai players have taken interest in an Uno deck while Kageyama is on his phone. Suga is watching him to monitor his stupidity he assumes.

Yamamoto sighs and sits down, at least satisfied that Tanaka is blushing because of him. No tent had formed that he could make fun of him for due to his earlier actions, so he ended up waiting in boredom.

Only a minute passed before he started getting antsy, beginning to stand up and pace the floor. The three Neurodivergents in the vehicle were becoming exceptionally antsy, and it didn't help that one of them was driving. Kageyama's phone must have died because he was bouncing his legs and fidgeting with his clothes. Tanaka kept biting his lip and furrowing his brows, clearly tempted to move in a way you can't when driving. Meanwhile, Tora was pacing, pinching, and scratching at his thighs. They were all getting restless being confined.

"Would you sit down? For like five seconds? Watching you walk around like that makes me nervous…" Tanaka muttered.

"Since when?"

"Since you decided to make me drive," he shot back. This wasn't something uncommon. Their personalities were very similar so they often clash unexpectedly. Little foolish arguments that usually went nowhere.

Sugawara sighed, dragging Kageyama off to the small bedroom in the back, probably to calm him down. Oikawa leaves the game to help, so Yahaba and Kyoutani keep playing by themselves, not paying attention to them.

Yamamoto sighs, slumping down in the passenger seat. It got way too quiet for comfort. What could he do to fix the atmosphere between them? Plenty of things probably, they were both simple yet complex guys, but surely there was something specific?

Once he realized it, the answer was obvious. He could just  _ make  _ him enjoy his company.

He slides down in his chair to the ground, crawling over to the driver's side beneath the dash, managing to get between his legs without touching him, although he is easily spotted.

"What the hell are you doing under there?"

"If you're loud we'll get yelled at," Taketora says, resting his arms and Tanaka's thighs "That would be so embarrassing so I don't want that to happen," he adds. Before Tanaka could get another questioning sentence out of his mouth, he slides his hands up to his lover's waistband, fervently tugging at his zipper causing him to tense up.

"What are you doing that now for? That's like- illegal, isn't it? Not while I'm driving, can you chill your horny for once?" Ryu lightly pushed Tora's face away, but that didn't stop him.

"Let me. You can drive just fine as long as you…" he pauses for a brief second to fish out the desired cock from his shorts "pay attention.." The smirk on his face is devious and he's clearly set on his decision. He experimentally gives it a little smooch on the tip, which makes the other male shiver. He can practically hear his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Cut that out…" Ryu mumbled, pushing his knee against Yamamoto's chest to force him back, but once again this did virtually nothing to deter him. It just made him more persistent and excited. He leaned forward again, this time wrapping his lips around his length, encasing it in saliva. He's learned how to do without his gag reflex. He swirls his tongue around it, taking in every taste and flavor, licking up every drop of precum that landed on the back of his tongue.

"You're going to make me distracted, do you want to die?"

As expected, Tora doesn't answer, instead sliding his mouth further down until his nose just barely grazes Ryu's belly. He's done this plenty of times to get what he wanted. He was skilled in the art of men...and women he could brag...but mostly men. If he was a sim, he would be level 9 dicksucking skill. That's what Ryu had told him last time he did this.

Contrary to popular belief, they weren't the freakiest. Just the words that came out of their mouths were pretty…dirty.

"You're really trying to get to me, are you, City boy?" Tanaka teases, one hand reaching down from the steering wheel to grip onto Tora's hair tightly he couldn't go any deeper, but used his hand on the part that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Tanaka was rock hard even when he pulled off, only to come back in with his tongue, dragging it up the shaft as his fingers traced shapes. He places another happy kiss to his tip and returns to his seat swiftly, leaving the other in a bit of frustration. "Asshole" he muttered.

For a just chuckles "here's the deal I'll do you however you want when we get back to the dorm."

Well, he wasn't lying. The moment they were back on campus each couple separated to return to their respective dorms and do as they please.

"Noya!" Tanaka calls, tossing his key on the coffee table and throwing his jacket over the couch. He doesn't get a response so he just sighs, assuming that Nishinoya was asleep or hanging out with Hinata or something.

He sighs, mulling it over in his head where is roommate could be before two hands push harshly against his back, slamming him against the wall.

"What're you being so aggressive for? Geez, a warning would be nice," he practically pouted. Yamamoto makes a humming sound, pressing his nose into the crook of Ryu's neck. "But that's not as fun," he states calmly. It always managed to annoy him how calm Tora could act when he did this.

"I said I'd do you however you want when we got back, right? Well, here we are. We're back, so It's about time, isn't it?" he sneered, biting down lightly on the soft flesh of his neck where all previous marks had faded at some point. As he expected, Tanaka tensed up, bracing himself against the wall as his shorts were worked down to his knees.

"You know how to hide how needy you are so well, you know that? Being all tough 'n shit in front of everyone is so much fun, but imagine if they discovered what you were like when we were alone?" Taketora chuckles, snaking one arm around Tanaka's waist while the other hand slid up his neck, forcing his head to tilt back near him. The other male doesn't say anything, keeping his mouth shut. Stubborn.

This kind of thing would seem a bit suspicious to people, seeing as most people who saw this scene might mistake his stubborn brat for an unwilling partner. "Relax…" he teased, continuing to nibble at his neck as he freed his own needy dick from his pants. "Don't be like that, are you still mad about the trip? Was I edging you for too long, Ryu?" He continues to tease him, grinding up against him.

Tanaka draws in a sharp breath, breathing from his nose to control it. He didn't like giving in too easily. It was hard, though, especially when he was being drawn so close to his edge.

"Fine, then you're not allowed to cum until I say so," Yamamoto decides, pushing into him slowly. He moved his hand up his arm, intertwining their fingers to grasp his hand against the wall. "I just hope you know how great you look when you sub to me. Fucking bottom."

"Don't call me that-"

Before he finishes his sentence, Tora shoves his length in deeper, making a stifled moan slip past his lover's lips.

"Don't call you what?" He asks, pulling out slowly only to slam back in, and once he does that, he doesn't stop. He's rough, he always has been with him. Training camp hookups were the start of their relationship. There were a lot of...problems back then, but they were working them out well now.

"How am I supposed to hold out if you're doing it like that?" Ryu shoots back, his voice ten times softer than usual.

"You're not complaining," Tora responds. "You're always so persistent I think you're great at it~" he hums, trailing a kiss up his jaw to his cheek. He holds onto his hand tighter. Although his hands aren't in the right place to feel exactly when it happened, but Tanaka's legs seeming to buckle beneath him was a telltale sign that he was definitely done.

Yamamoto held onto him tighter, shuffling back just to see the look of pure satisfaction of someone that's been on his edge for at least two hours. The sight of him looking so dazed was satisfying enough to bring him over the edge as well. He shivers with excitement feeling it leak down both of their legs.

Ryu slumps back back against him "oh goddamnit I hate you."

"You love me, Ryu."

"Fuck you."

"Mmm isn't that backwards?"

" _ Shut up  _ Tora."


	8. 2 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto just got rejected and Kuroo is his roommate and the only one available when he's crying over it at 2 in the morning. Only catch is that Kuroo is still stuck between his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, just lost motivation for a hot minute. 
> 
> If there's a ship, kink, dynamic, or scenario you want to have written, leave it in the comments, use my twitter @Omi_isnt_funny or my CuriousCat @unfunny_omi-kun

"Welcome to the dark side, we have cookies."  
A welcoming statement from Kuroo as Bokuto found his way into his room. He was actually surprised that he'd knocked this time instead of just throwing the door open like he did eight out of ten times. He was actually impressed with himself for being able to hear the knock over the heavy rain that poured outside of his window. Not to mention it was at least 2 AM.  
Bokuto's cheeks were puffed up and his face was a nice shade of red. Kuroo was ready to comment on it, but it took him a good few seconds for him to realize that staying quiet was probably better. Koutarou half slams the door behind him and crawls onto Kuroo's bed. Bokuto is bigger than him in several ways despite being just slightly shorter, but he could be such a baby sometimes.  
"What? Did Akaashi not answer your midnight text today?" Tetsuro hums, but Bokuto just pouts at him. Akaashi called Kuroo and complained to him about the texts at odd hours, but there wasn't much he could do about his friend's weird schedule. He was a night owl after all. Almost literally.  
"I don't do that anymore!"  
"Is it about Akaashi at all?"  
At least this time he receives a slight nod. He hadn't noticed how watery Bokuto's eyes were until he was sitting right beside him with barely a few inches in between.  
"Okay...would you like to _elaborate_ on that, Kou?" Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him.  
Bokuto takes a deep breath "I think I got rejected...without being rejected," he says. Of course, to most people that would make little to no sense, but to Kuroo it made perfect sense. He could tell Bokuto was on the verge of tears just by listening to his voice.  
"What'd he say?" He asks, smuggling a bit closer than your typical guy-friend would.  
"He said he wasn't ready to date anybody yet and that I was still a bit too immature for him right now. He said that...it's just not the time…" his voice powers as does his head as he stares down at his feet only covered with socks.  
Kuroo felt his blood boil the more he thought about what was said to him. What was he so mad for? It sounded like a reasonable and nice way to reject someone. But this was Bokuto they were talking about. Bokuto with up and down mood swings and rejection sensitive dysphoria where any sign of being lied to, disliked, or rejected took a bigger toll on him than most others.  
"He's being such a stuck-up bitch," he hisses bitterly, causing Bokuto to look up at him in surprise. "He thinks he's too good for you because he got into some special college. He's probably doing more men than he is work-"  
"Kuroo!" Bokuto's voice cracks slightly as he snaps at him, an unusual response that practically forces him to shut up. "Don't talk about him like that…"  
"Why? Why can't I talk shit about the guy who-"  
Before he can even finish his sentence, he's shut up in the most unexpected of ways. Another pair of lips pressed against his, a hand on the back of his head. What was this for? This wasn't necessary. He could've just told him to shit up, but instead, he sent an electric sensation through his body. He can't help the redness of his cheeks.  
"Just stop, alright? Besides, seeing you angry is such a dumb chore, so just dont be!" Bokuto practically whined, his fingers gripping the back of Kuroo's hair. He's just stunned with an involuntarily subtle grin. It's not like he has a boyfriend, no, nothing like that. He has Daishou, but he's more like a friend with benefits...geez that was a thought and a half. But why was his heart racing right now? Bokuto was just upset, so why would it matter anyway?  
He flops back on the bed, only staring up at the ceiling for a moment before the familiar face appearing in his view again. He still looks upset, but the calm surprise on Kuroo's face seems to amuse him. "Hm?" He raises an eyebrow "You want something don't you?" He says.  
The giggle that leaves Bokuto's mouth is almost sinister but enjoying the interaction. He leans down closer to his face, his yellow eyes looking right into his brown ones and he can't help the temptation. When their lips connect this time, he wraps one arm around Koutarou's neck, gripping onto his shirt as he is pulled closer. He isn't sure what the rush is, but it feels like they're moving fast enough to make him dizzy.  
He hears his phone hit the floor with his sweatpants. He hoped it wasn't broken...but his mind was swiftly pulled away from the thought as a prominent bruise was sucked into the side of his neck. He tilts his head back against the pillow as he's freed of all the restrictive fabrics, naturally wrapping his leg around his waist.  
"Kou…" he mumbles, avoiding eye contact, but feeling fingers brush over his cheek he shivers. "You don't feel sad anymore, huh?" He says. He heard Bokuto chuckle.  
"I am! But I don't wanna be, so I'm doing this instead!"  
He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. Heartbreak wasn't fun, he knew from personal experience.  
He was about to shoot back with another joke when something edging on pain strikes through the core of his body. He can hear Bokuto wince as his nails dig into the skin on the back of his neck. "Motherfucking-" he draws in a sharp breath, his breath heavy.  
"What?"  
"Too fast- too fucking fast-" he hissed.  
"Ohhh you've never done it this way before! Ack-!" He huffed as Kuroo's hand collided with the side of his head. "Geez, okay! Okay, damn!"  
Kuroo scoffed, his expression twisting as he felt him pull out slightly. Koutarou's expression was weirdly serious. What was he thinking about? He didn't have time to think about it before the male in question slams right back into him. What did he not understand about slowing down!?  
"Fucking hell!" He snaps, his back arching slightly. A strong hand takes hold of his jaw, forcing eye contact with a smug little smirk.  
"What?"  
Tetsuro is stunned, unsure how he was meant to respond to that. So this was what it felt like to be dominated, huh? He hated it. But he liked it. It flustered him...but it was fun. He tilts his head up and away, clicking his tongue, pushing his arm against Bokuto's chest. "You really want to do it now, don't you? You must've been pretty hard already if you went in that fast. Don't you think you should have to earn the _privilege_ to fuck me?"  
Bokuto's eyes widened slightly before narrowing with an impatient grin. "No."  
He didn't expect that answer. Koutarou grips tightly onto his messy hair, pounding into him like he had nothing better to do than this. What better things were there to do at 2 in the morning anyway?  
"Oh, fucking hell- fuck fuck fuck fuck-"  
"What were you saying, Kuroo? That I had to earn something? But you're tense and shaky already. Why is that?" He leaned over him, his breath against Kuroo's neck making him shiver.  
He wasn't trying to have a damn conversation while all he could hear was the wet slapping sounds of their hips against each other. He covered his face with the back of his free hand, gasping as stifled moans left his mouth. He didn't want to say it- he didn't wanna talk about it- he felt like he was losing a challenge if he admitted how close he was. He tries to keep his mouth shut, even when Bokuto strikes his prostate. He curls his toes, almost feeling guilty as his nails drag down the other male's neck.  
"Ow!"  
"Well _sorry_ " he hissed, his grip on him weakening the moment he came. He heard Bokuto chuckle, just moments before he felt him pull out in a rush and swear repeatedly.  
Tetsuro rolled over onto his side, catching his breath. He moved his arm to peek at what had happened, snorting as he watched Bokuto cautiously pick his shorts up off the floor beside the bed.  
"What'd you do?" He teased.  
"It got on my damn shorts!" The owlish male complained, haphazardly waving the shorts around. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh "Oh whatever, you can wash them later!" He shot back, hoping he didn't fluster him too badly. Before he knows it, Koutarou is back in his arms, heartbreak forgotten.  
Kuroo runs his fingers through Bokuto's hair as he hugs his waist, his face buried into his neck, occasionally applying a little kiss to his slightly tanned skin. He liked this more than he thought he would.

*--*-*--*

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of something vibrating. For a moment he has to take in his surroundings to remember what happened. He glances down at the pale arms around his waist. He turned his head just enough to see Bokuto dead asleep with his head against his shoulder. A slight grin crossed his face. What woke him up anyway?  
He reaches over to the phone on the bedside table, wincing at the bright light, but quickly realized upon seeing the lock screen of...himself. Holding a tiny black cat. Bokuto was taking the picture, holding up a peace sign with his sunshine bright grin. It was for his 18th birthday back in high school...he loved that stupid cat...too bad it got sick. He was sure that had been the most he cried in his life. Until today.  
He hadn't known he was on Bokuto's lock screen. Then he sees the notification that woke him.  
 _[Akaashi]_  
 _I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have been so harsh, it isn't your fault. We can meet up tomorrow. Sorry to text so late, but I figured you'd still be up. Text me back soon. See you._  
His hand was trembling. Why? Why what? Why was this happening? Or why was he upset? _Delete it_...he can just delete it and he won't ever know...damn, what was his password again? He sits up, clutching Bokuto's phone in his hands.  
His birthday? No. Their graduation day? Nope. Akaashi's? Nope. His? No...damnit damnit...what would Bokuto make his password?!  
 _0401_  
It worked. It WORKED?! Their...jersey...fuck.  
"Hey…?"  
He flinched and quickly looked beside him to Bokuto who sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Um-"  
"Is that my phone?" Koutarou questioned. He hesitated. He was scared of a sudden. He hasn't cried over anything since his cat died last year. It wasn't even that long ago. It felt pathetic.  
"Kuroo?" Bokuto's eyebrows furrow as he gently puts his hand on his cheek, the front moonlight reflecting off his tears. "Are you crying?"  
"Am I?" He brings his hand up to his face to feel the tears running down his face. Then it just gets worse. His vision blurs and he drops the phone in his lap and furiously rubs at his eyes, his throat tightening as he tried to keep quiet. "Damnit damnit-" his breath catches in his throat, causing him to cough and even choke on his tears. "I was just about to do something so stupid and so mean to you…" he picks up the phone and harshly drops it in Bokuto's lap.  
"What…" the shorter picks up his phone, his eyes scanning over the screen and back to Kuroo "I can say no, Kuroo…"  
Why did he sound so relaxed? It was kind of weird. "No, don't. Don't say no to him, I just...It doesn't matter, I'm fucking Daishou anyway, I don't need anyone else!" He blurts out, startling the male beside him. Bokuto backs up like a kicked puppy.  
"Do you want me to reject him?" Bokuto asks again, slowly.  
"Yes! N-No! Just- get out of my room, please just get out of my room!" He snaps. Koutarou shuffled back, seemingly a bit scared to actually move from his spot. "Kuroo, calm down, are you okay? You never cry, just-" Kuroo barely has time to register what he was doing before slapping his hand away.  
Bokuto frowns even in the darkness of his room. He sighs. "You didn't want me to be with Akaashi, so why? Just tell me and I'll say no, Kuroo," he reaches towards him and he doesn't get stopped this time.  
"I don't know what I want, Kou! I really don't know, just go with him…I'll be figuring shit out in the meantime, just don't go too far ahead of me…" he felt weak. He felt weak and lost, leaning slightly into his hand on his cheek.  
"When I kissed you, you smiled."  
"I know I did…"


End file.
